Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme
by MadameCorvus
Summary: Kate, pense, réalise des choses par rapport à ces propres sentiment.


Juste un petit One Shot sur les pensés de Kate par rapport à Ari . Bonne Lecture. :)

* * *

**Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme.**

_Les yeux reflètent les émotions. On peut lire le caractère et les sentiments d'un individu dans ses yeux, du moins c'est ce que l'on pense, c'est ce que tout le monde pense ..._

_Je veux que tu profiles un terroriste_, _celui que tu n'a pas tué_, _d'ailleurs pourquoi ne l'as tu pas tué ? _C'est ce que m'avait demandé mon patron, Guibbs le jour où il m'avait plus ou moins invité à boire un café dans un petit café. C'est vrai, pourquoi je ne l'avais pas tué ? Pourquoi je ne l'avais pas tué ? Je ne le savais pas exactement.

_Il avait l'air gentil …_ C'est ce que j'avais simplement répondu,Gibbs me regardait, même si son regard paraissait vide, je pus lire un léger trait d'étonnement, peut être un peu de dégoût. C'est vrai j'avais trouvé ce fameux terroriste gentil, lors de la prise d'otage dans l'autopsie où j'avais pris ce couteau pour le blesser peut être bien le tuer également si je pouvais, mais il m'avait prit en flagrant délit, il m'avait attraper, j'ai lâcher le couteau, je les regardais dans les yeux, droit dans les yeux, sûrement pour l'analyser, il avait l'air gentil, il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui pouvait faire du mal à quelqu'un, non il n'en avait vraiment pas l'air, de plus c'était un bel homme, il avait tout pour plaire au femme du moins presque tout, les femmes devaient souvent tomber sous son charme, c'est peut être mon cas, je suis peut être tomber sous le charme de ce terroriste à l'allure si gentille et douce, oui peut être, même sûre.

On dit que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme, c'est ce que l'on dit, c'est ce que beaucoup de gens disent, ce peut être pas vrai, pour tant j'y ai cru, j'y ai cru, un peu, beaucoup, puis tout au fond de moi je me suis dit c'est vrai, les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme, mais il a toujours exception à la règle toujours … Je suis tombé sous le charme, d'un homme, d'un terroriste, d'un médecin, non, ce n'est pas de ma faute, ce sont ses yeux, ses yeux si gentil, si tendre, si simple. Ce n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait appelé un « coup de foudre », non, mais plutôt tomber sur une personne par une simple coïncidence et ce faire hypnotisé par un simple regard, je me suis fait hypnotisé, c'est ça hypnotisé par son regard, c'est quelque chose de fou, d'improbable mais c'est la vérité, hypnotisé...

Cette personne n'a pas était violente avec moi, où très peu, il a été doux, compréhensif, gentil, je ne l'ai pas accepté au départ, c'était sûrement de la manipulation,s'en était probablement, c'était le méchant et moi j'étais la gentille, il était le terroriste j'étais un agent, on est alors techniquement et obligatoirement ennemi, mais lui ne le prenait pas comme ça, mais ne prenait pas non plus pour une amie, juste une simple personne, une personne comme presque tout le monde, qui se fondait facilement dans la masse, mais qui avait elle un quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas, lui aussi avait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas, après tout, tout le monde est unique, après tout, tout est possible...

Pourtant, j'ai cru à son regard, j'y ai cru longtemps, j'y ai cru tout le reste de ma vie, j'y ai cru, mais je me suis sûrement trompé, tout le monde peut se tromper, ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper, mais mon erreur m'a été fatal, j'ai cru que rien ne pourrait m'arriver, j'ai cru à temps de chose dont j'aurais jamais dû croire, comme Dieu ? Oui, comme les gens ? Aussi, comme mes sentiments ? Également... J'aurais dû croire ce que l'on devait croire au départ, les yeux ne sont pas le reflet de l'âme mais juste une apparence de l'âme, je le sais, peut être mieux que personne, je le sais parce que je n'aurais jamais du tomber sous le charme de ce terroriste, je le sais parce que je suis idiote, Je le sais parce que plus on aime plus on hais et plus on hais plus on aime, je le sais parce que il m'a simplement tué...

_Je suis tombé amoureuse de l'homme qui m'as tué._


End file.
